The Other Elric
by Night Reign
Summary: Ed's recent call into Mustang's office, gave him more than a slight chewing, though when a new recruit's file sparks up a possible lead, Ed and Al have to meet up with someone they hadn't seen in so long. their sister. Possible eventual EdxWinry pairing.
1. The Floral Alchemist

**Hey guys! So this is a bit of a change, right? My first Fullmetal story. I'd had this one planned for sometime now, but just barely finished, and uploaded it. It's not very long, i know, but the future chapters will be. So, enjoy!**

_**The Other Elric**_

_Chapter One_

_The Floral Alchemist_

The room was like any other office he'd been in, and staring at him from across the desk, a serious scowl was on Mustang's face. "Wow, Ed. I'm impressed. Your name hasn't been thrown at me this much since the whole controversy in Lior." Mustang had a look that said 'completely pissed off' but made an attempt at a calm face, holding strong to his sarcastic attitude.

Sitting across from him, was the famous (but short. Ed: DON'T CALL ME SHORT!!!) Edward Elric. Better known as the Fullmetal Alchemist

Ed was slightly peeved, hearing mustang go on about his latest, failed, attempt at finding the Philosopher's Stone. "Sorry! But it's not easy staying out of trouble when I've got a fugitive after me, as well as a group of homunculi coming after me every time I stop to take a breath."

Mustang smirked, "and yet you still have time to mess things up like that. Very impressive Edward." He said, feigning and applause. Ed rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Whatever, I've got a feeling that this isn't the reason you called me here."

Mustang dropped his smirk, and leaned in slightly, raising his hands and resting his chin. "No. you're right Ed. I called you here to show you this." Mustang slid a file across the desk. Ed wasn't sure what this could be, but he took the file and read.

Most of the file had been blacked out, like most government files. Official name, date of birth, even city of birth. What was filled in, was military information. Enlistment date, it was most recent, at least 3 months ago. Current city of residence: Central, age: 13. That was something that caught Ed's attention.

"Kinda young for a soldier, don't you think." Ed stated, though he was one to talk. "You're one to talk, Ed." Mustang said, practically reading his thoughts. "After all, you were younger when you were enlisted. And you two are exactly the same age." Ed thought about it for a moment. "Why are you showing me this anyway?" Ed complained, "Is this guy so important that…" "Girl." Ed paused for a brief moment, "what?" mustang stood up from his chair and turned, facing the window.

"That file is of our newest _female_ recruit. She is, as of, one week ago, a State Alchemist." Ed seemed slightly surprised. After being a state alchemist for nearly 2 years, this was the first time he'd ever hear of a State Alchemist that was female. Let alone a female State Alchemist that was his age.

"So, what? She's a prodigy like me?" Ed asked. He was sounding a bit cocky, like he knew the answer already. Mustang smirked, "of course not, Ed." You could practically see Ed's head getting bigger. "She's better." Mustang said. With an evil grin, he watched as Ed's head deflated (not literally).

"What?!" Ed shouted.

Mustang opened his desk, and pulled out a second file. "5 ft. 8 in. tall, blonde hair, amber eyes." Mustang started reading off from the paper. "What? Reading off your ideal woman?" Ed asked mockingly. Mustang glared at Ed, a stare that stood on par with his teacher.

Mustang closed the folder, and sighed. "That is the description of our newest recruit." Ed tiled his head in confusion. "There are some things in here, you'll want to know." Mustang said as he slid the document over the table.

Without arguing, Ed took the file and began flipping through it. Like the other one, no name of picture was given. All that was written to identify this girl was a description, and her state appointed title. "_The Floral Alchemist?_" Ed said, his tone was clearly amused. "Why Floral? She delicate or something?"

Mustang chuckled slightly, "funny, that's exactly what she said. Saying that '_It's because I'm a girl! Isn't it?!_' we had a hard time keeping her from going to the Fuhrer. She's pretty high strong." Ed rolled his eyes, "sounds like a drama queen, to me. I mean getting so upset… over…" Ed stopped mid sentence, and picked up the file again, looking over everything he'd just read.

He lowered the folder slightly, his eyes seemed to be wide in shock. Mustang didn't react in the slightest to this.

"Tell me something… the girl… does she happen to have any prosthetic limbs?" mustang returned himself to his seat, and sighed. "Yes." He staged simply. "The left arm... and right leg?" Ed asked, his voice so weak, now it was nothing more than a whisper. "Yes." Mustang stated again. The look on his face betrayed no signs of emotion.

"One more question… when she performed her demonstration for certification… did she…" Ed wanted to ask, but the thought made him nervous, and shake. Mustang took the opportunity, and answered. "Yes," Mustang said. "She performed her transmutations without the use of a circle."

Ed stood up without warning, and turned away. "Are we done here?" he asked "I just found a possible lead in my research." Mustang didn't' move to stop him, he'd had no intentions of doing that, he merely asked, "fine, but if you don't mind me asking, where this lead of yours is?" Ed still faced the door, he moved toward it, and before he disappeared beyond it, mustang heard him say the word, "Resembool."

Ed marched out of the office, and walked right past his younger brother. "We're leaving, Al." he quickly said to his armored companion. Ed was already walking through head quarter's entrance, and off to the train station.

-----

The train had been running now, for nearly 3 hours, the entire time, Ed hadn't said a single word.

"Brother? Is something wrong?" al asked.

Ed did nothing but continue staring out the window, as if he hadn't heard anything. But his words floated around in Ed's head, was something wrong?

"There's a possible lead… back in Resembool." Ed finally said, "And if we don't go now, we may never find it again." Ed couldn't tell if there was any surprise on Al's face. One of the drawbacks to not having a body. One of the many reasons he wanted to find this lead, as soon as possible.

"Is it… could it be Scar?" the sudden mention of the revenge-seeking Ishbalan, made Ed start to sweat. "Or… could it be one of the Homunculi?" the thought of one of those monsters, lying in wait, back in Resembool. He figured sloth couldn't come, not with so much of Trisha Elric having been there. She wouldn't be able to stand it there. And as for Envy, Ed doubted if envy would go near where Hohenheim had lived.

"Neither," Ed stated, "but this person might know just as much about the Philosopher's Stone as any of them. Maybe even more." After that, their ride was completely silent.

-----

Winry was hard at work, trying to improve her latest model of Automail. She'd been trying to make it lighter, but still retain its strength and durability. After all, the person she was making it for was constantly reckless, stubborn, and busting up his Automail.

And yet, the thought of him made her blush, and get weak in the knees.

He was the reason that she dedicated herself to Automail. While other girls were wearing makeup and going out on dates, she constantly had oil on her face, and spending her hours and days constructing his Automail. She became a mechanic, because she wanted to make something for him. She wanted to be able to give him something that would be of use to him.

That he'd keep with him always. So that when he looked at that arm, he didn't see his mistakes, but that he was and thought of her.

That was the main reason why she'd never let her grandmother help her. She wanted it to be made by her and her alone.

Because she…

There was a knock at the front door. Winry placed down her tools and went to the door.

-----

Ed stared out at the wide open fields of the area, '_This place never changes._' Ed thought.

"Brother?" Al asked, "Why are we here?" Ed rolled his eyes, "I told you al, someone here knows about the Philosopher's Stone," he said, as he started going down a familiar road, "and I know just where to find her."

-----

Gone. Taken away, because of their arrogance, their foolishness. For hers and theirs.

-----

Ed came walking up to the charred remains of their, once family home. Nothing really left of the place, though.

One thing Ed and al noticed, was that they weren't the only ones there. Standing a few feet away, staring, lost, into the charred remains, was a young girl. She was tall, and had blonde hair. Her eyes seemed locked on what was left of the house.

"brother?" Al, started, but before he could say anything. Ed started for the girl.

Ed stood within two feet of the girl. The look in his eyes said that he wanted to say so many things to her. That he had so much to say, but nothing could come out. He opened his mouth to try and speak, but she beat him. "Ed…" her voice was strained, "what did you do?" she asked. Ed seemed startled, he had no idea how to really answer that.

Al caught up with Ed, and looked at both his brother, and the young girl. It took him only a moment to register her face, and realize that he'd seen her before… he just couldn't' remember where.

"Ed… do you know her?" the look on the girls face seem a blank stare. "…Alphonse? Is that you?" the way her voice sounded, seemed to spark and image, in Al's mind, but still, he couldn't place who she was.

"yea al, you do too." Ed stated. "I do?" Al asked. Ed nodded, "Her name is Amelie. Amelie Elric. More recently, though she was given the name the Floral Alchemist."

Al was shocked for a moment, as he took in what his brother said, "Elric?! You mean she's a relative?" Ed nodded, "yeah… she's our sister."

**And that was my first chapter of The Other Elric. Let me know what you think, please. I thought this story had potential, now I want to know if you guys think so, so please R&R. Thanks. **

**Ja ne.**


	2. A Reunion of Siblings

_**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories, but I will. Don't give up on me just yet. Anyways this chapter may be a little slow, but I got it out pretty fast. I'll see what I can do about my other stories. Hopefully I can get some more posts up soon. Either way, enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Happy Reunion of Siblings**_

Al couldn't believe what his brother had just said. How could it be true? That he had a sister for so long and he hadn't once thought of or even remembered her! Or what's worse, that not once had Ed ever mentioned her to him.

"…Alphonse?" Amelie asked, "Is that you?" she asked. Her voice came out in a whisper, out of shock to see her little brother. "Um… yes." Al said cautiously, he still had no idea if this girl really was who Ed said she was. Before Al could ask her anything, she'd flung her arms out and gave the suit of armor a hug.

"Alphonse! I'm so glad to see you! It's been so…" her voice cut off the moment she heard the hollow 'clunk' as she hit against Al's armor.

She backed away slowly, staring up at Al's face, and it only took her a moment before her eyes went wide in horror. It only took her a moment to realize what had happened to her brother.

Slowly, tears began to stream down her cheeks as she moved to her brother to embrace him again. "Oh Alphonse… I'm so sorry…" she said. "Oh give it a rest Ami!" al looked over at his brother who had just called out. "Why are you here? And why are you now a state alchemist?" Ed said, it took everything he had not to make it into a yell.

"Just who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that!" Amelie cried as she left Al's side and began to stare down her brother. "I'm here because this is my home! And as for why I'm now a state alchemist," she paused and collected herself, before pompously saying, "well, that's just none of your business baby brother." This ticked off Ed even more already. He hated nothing more than to be reminded that his sister was older than him.

"Um…" al said aloud, grabbing both Ed and Amelie's attention, "is what brother said true… are you really our sister?" the look on Amelie's face was filled with hurt.

"Al, you don't remember me?" she asked, her voice seemed filled with pain, "we used to be together since the day you were born, Alphonse. How could you forget me…" "It's not like he chose it." Ed interjected. "It's one of the drawbacks to… well you know…" Ed said as he motioned towards the remains of the old Elric house.

"I see… so what granny Pinako said was true. That al lost his body after we tried to bring back mom." '_We?_' Al thought. Even with all of this being said, al still had no recollection of this girl and of her being their sister. But Edward had said that it was so, and al had no reason to not trust his brother.

"Yeah. Just like our arms and legs." Ed said softly. This caught Alphonse's attention, only know did he notice that Amelie had her left arm and right leg covered completely. He could only guess that she had lost her limbs as well, mirroring his brother's loss.

"Well, I guess we should end the formalities." Ed said bluntly, "why did you become a member of the military?" Ed asked, Amelie sighed this time, a sign of defeat. "Fine. I'll tell you. I joined for pretty much the same reason you did." She answered. "I wanted to find us the Philosopher's Stone."

"So you gave up your freedom to be a dog of the military?" Ed cried. "Who are you to judge me Ed? After all you did the same thing!" Amelie argued back.

Ed knew he couldn't really say anything now. She was right. He was the younger one here and he'd gone ahead and joined the military without fully thinking it over. Just so that he could find away to restore their bodies, he walked blindly into this life that was now filled with people of all kinds, trying to kill him.

"Besides… what was I supposed to do? You left me here without a word. You left me with granny Pinako and Winry while you two went off and tried to take care of it yourselves!" she yelled, and it didn't seem like she was going to stop now. Like the cap on the bottle had come off and everything was spilling out. "3 months! For 3 months you left me here without any kind of info. You never sent me any kind of letter or anything!" "You were unconscious still by the time we came back from central! We knew it was for the best to leave you here!" Ed argued back, but it didn't seem to even faze Amelie. "I was left here to worry about you for all that time! And when I finally was up and around, the only thing on my mind was finding you two and making sure you were safe!"

But all I heard from either granny or Winry was that the two of you had run off to join the military! Throwing your lives away for power! And leaving me behind without telling me a damn thing Ed!" "You were in that coma for 4 weeks! If we'd waited here I wouldn't have been able to leave at all Ami! You know that!"

Amelie stopped in her tracks as she stared down her brother. What he said now, she knew was the truth… but still.

"Whatever. I know this isn't just some friendly family reunion, Ed. I'm guessing Mustang told you I was a State Alchemist, huh?" she asked. Her mood slightly mellowing. "Yeah. Floral Alchemist?" he asked with a light chuckle. "Oh please! As if I would have chosen that title myself!" she cried, before muttering something about how, if she ever got her hands on Bradley.

It was then that Ed saw a look on his sister's face. Like she'd just remembered something.

"I almost forgot." Amelie said with a small smirk. "The fuehrer wanted me to give you something." she reached for the back she'd dropped on the ground and dug around through the contents, before extracting a crinkled up envelope. Though it caught Ed's attention, since it had the State's seal on it.

Quickly Ed tore open the envelope and read the contents…. "WHAT?"

At central command, lieutenant Hawkeye was briefing Mustang on any new information. Before turning to leave, she stopped and out of curiosity, turned to ask. "Colonel, about the new State Alchemist…" "Ah, you mean the Floral Alchemist. What about her?" mustang asked.

"Well, if she and Fullmetal have some kind of history, is it really okay to have them accompanying one another?" Riza seemed a bit confused at the concept. "Well, it's not really an accompaniment, really, as it is a guardianship." Mustang said.

With that, he leaned over to the drawer of his desk and pulled out an envelope, with both the State's seal and the seal of the Fuhrer.

_By The Order of King Bradley, Fuhrer,_

_ It is through my understanding that the pair Edward Elric and Amelie Elric has an abundance of history in interacting with one another. I have therefore granted the Floral Alchemist, Amelie Elric both Guardianship and watchmanship over the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. Since as a result of brash behavior, Edward Elric has been using questionable if not risky methods in fulfilling his duties at a State Alchemist._

_ She is tasked with the job of monitoring and documenting the research of Edward Elric in all aspects and respect. She is to remain by his side, under my direct order as of now._

Mustang sighed as he read over the letter again and again. He knew that Ed wasn't going to like this. And he would definitely give him hell over it the next time he was to come to Central. But still, mustang couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Edward being babysat by anyone, let alone his own twin sister.

"This is un-freaking-believable!" Ed shouted as he balled up the letter and threw it onto the ground, "so what? Now you're my babysitter or something?"

Amelie waved off his question, "of course not, Ed. I'm a soldier of the military, I'm not going to be babysitting you."

Ed sighed in relief, he was almost ready to lose his mind if that had been the case. "Right!" he said confidently, "Because I don't need some babysitter." Amelie nodded in agreement. "Exactly, I'm more like your handler."

Quickly, Ed's bubble burst and he came falling down to earth at that word.

"HANDLER? What am I, a dog?" Ed cried.

"Yeah, Ed! You're a dog! And I'm here to keep you on your leash. The Fuhrer thinks you've been causing too much trouble lately, so I'm going to be watching you and making sure you don't make a mess of things!"

The look on Ed's face made him look like he was going to explode.

"Um… brother?" Al called.

Quickly, Ed's attention fixed on Al, worried that something might have been wrong. "I thought you said that someone here in Resembool would be able to help us with our research for the Stone." He said.

Both Ed and Amelie's eyes went wide, Ed seemed to have forgotten what he'd come to Resembool for in the first place. "yeah al, you're right."

"so, what do you say, Ami, you gonna help us out by telling us what you know?"


End file.
